Trapped in the elevator
by Charlie Agron Sarfati
Summary: Lea and Dianna get "trapped" in a elevator. SMUT This was taking from my fic in portuguese. Lea and Dianna were dating but this was after Dianna ask Lea to be her girlfriend. PS: I don't own anything. PS2: There are probably mistakes in there.


I held her against the wall of the elevator, our kisses becoming hotter, I could feel my panties become soaked.

Lea's hands were in my dress, squeezing my waist, I smiled against her neck.

I kissed her with desire and tenderness at the same time, I knew that this difference between wild and slow drove her crazy even more, the hard part was come back to slow after I start the wild but…

I untied her dress, let him fall from her shoulders, showing me her breast.

I kissed her mouth again, running my nails on her shoulder, I could feel the chills that I caused in her.

I run my fingers through her breast and she held her breathe.

I kissed her softly, I didn't let her deepen the kiss, her hands still were squeezing my waist.

When I start to kiss her neck, I made sure to leave a hickey, she arche her back and laugh

I felt her hands leave my waist and trying to go to my center, I hold her still before she could reach her destination.

–If you want to touch me for now, it's only on the waist, other then that I will remove them.

Her eyes were closed, she just nod.

She return with her hands to my waist squeezing harder, I hissed in pain and she just smile at me.

I ran my lips through her skin, barely touching her, my lips stopped on her breast, she try to pull me closer to her, she was breathing heavy, I used one of my hands to hold her in her place while I continue with my torture on her.

–Diii... don't do that, it's evil

I smiled wider. I got on my knees, held one of her legs, and put her dress higher, revealing her White panties, she smiled happy, I just shake my head side to side, and start to make the same torture from before, but now on her legs.

I ran my lips again softly on her thighs, she was having trouble on breathing, a turned her, now both of her hands o non the glass from the elevator, we were still on the last floor, so everything were private and public at the same time.

I finally put her out of her dress, leaving her with only her panties, I kissed the back of her thighs, she moaned, I kissed higher, letting my tongue run through the skin of her ass, then back, the glass in front of her was blurry with her breathe, I stopped standing behind her, I took of my own dress, leaving me with only panties too, I press my body against her, now her whole body was against the cold glass and she hissed, she turn her head so she could kiss me, I givin just a little, she pouted, I smiled at her, I got closer to her ear and whispered.

–Open your legs for me baby... – she left another moan-

–Oh, are you talking dirty to me? – she ask between laughs-

I smiled against her neck, she did what i ask her, my left hand was hold her sweaty hand on the glass, in the meantime my right hand went through her breast, to her belly, and stopped at her panties, before I remove then, I could already feel her, she was soaked.

–So...wet – I told her breathless in her ear-

Lea threw her head back, landing it on my shoulder, I start biting and kiss her neck, ear and shoulder, while my hand went up and down on her core, her moans start to get a little higher, the tip of my fingers play with her clit, she shook.

–Di.. please...

I knew exactly what she wanted, but I wasn't gonna give it yet, I increase the speed of my fingers, she moan loud on my neck, she put one of her hands back and grab my ass.

–Diii...

–Ask... ask what you want.

She sighed, I could feel her legs trembling.

–Ask Lea..

– I...need...you...inside...me.

Her voice was breathless, I turn my own face, looking at her, she has her eyes closed, I kissed her, my tongue couldn't be soft even if I ask, our kiss was Strong, hot, I put two fingers at her, she moaned inside my mouth, she removed her hand from my ass and put on the glass, my fingers start to work faster, she moved her hips to meet my trust, I kissed and lick her back.

–Diii.. so close.

I went faster, my whole body moved with my fingers, she was trying to breathe, I knew her well enough to know that she is afraid that this elevator will start to work again in the middle of the good part.

She threw her head back again, screaming my name, while my fingers get soaked, her legs were shaking, I turn her again, now she was facing me, I got on my knees one more time, and put her two legs through my shoulders, she look at me surprised.

Now her back was sweating against the glass, with one hand she was trying in vain to hold herself on the wet glass, and the other was messing even more my hair trying to put my closer to her.

I lick her, kiss her, she was sweet and addicted, i play with her clit with the tip of my tongue, suck it onto my mouth, Lea's moans were loud now, the entire glass was a blurry now, I trust my tongue the as deep as I could, she scream my name, I put one finger in her while I played with her clit.

–How many...?-

–One for now – I said between licks-

–More...faster...

I smiled, put one more finger, but I kept my speed slow, I was teasing her, I look at her, and she was desperate against the glass that wasn't cold anymore. I love that vision, Lea naked, trapped around my shoulders, moaning my name, she look into my eyes.

–Please baby...-

I put another finger and finally pump faster, she moved her hips faster to try keep up my rhythm, I lick her and kissed her with a purpose now. It didn't take long before my mouth get fulled with her sweet yet salty essence.

I lick her clean, and get up, still holding her legs against my waist now.

–God, I...love..Charlie…but… the sex with Dianna…ow!- I laugh out loud and kissed her one more time.

I put my dress back, and help her to the same, when she was ready I press the bottom and the elevator begun to run again.

–You? How? What? – She was looking at me with the most cute face ever-

I smiled

–Let just say, it didn't stop by accident ok? I just want that tonight was special.

She smiled at me.

–I'm begin to wonder who is worse, Dianna or Charlie.

We both laugh this time.

The door opened, and we went to our room, as soon as we step in the room, I closed the door, and turn to find Lea looking at me.

– What? – I ask-

– Only you get to have fun tonight?

I laugh again, and she pull me to the couch.


End file.
